Peter Answers dot com
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: Oneshot. Pissing off Light is L's favorite pastime. After all, creating awkward situations are what best friends are for!


A/N: I know I should be working on my Bleach story _Five Lifetimes_ but I couldn't get this story out of my head. Besides, I have writer's block when it comes to chapter 6. All of the other chapters have been easy...hell, I've even started on later chapters and they've been easy...but chapter 6 is hard to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN.

* * *

"Light-kun, come over here for a moment." Yagami Light stood and walked over to the hunched detective. L looked pensive with his thumb resting on his bottom lip, and Light braced himself for a concealed interrogation.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" L gestured to his computer screen which Light gazed at skeptically. On L's screen was a website entitled: _Peter Answers – Virtual Tarot_.

"Ryuzaki, the entire time that I've been working diligently on the Kira Case, what exactly have _you_ been doing?"

"I am merely taking an enjoyable break with my first-ever-friend. Now go ahead, Light-kun. Ask any question. Peter is always right." L smiled bemusedly at Light's perturbed countenance.

"Sure, Ryuzaki." Light attempted to go back to his own computer, but Ryuzaki jerked the chain abruptly, thereby pulling the poor boy back harshly.

"Ahhh! Ryuzaki, what the hell?!" Light exclaimed as he almost tripped.

"Don't be anti-social, Light-kun. Now ask it a question."

Light sighed exasperatedly. "Ryuzaki, I don't think – "

"Fine. I'll ask it a question." L typed at his usual lightning speed and the text appeared in the appropriate boxes on screen: "Peter, please answer: What color is Ryuzaki's hair"

L hit the enter key and the word "Black" appeared on the screen.

An exceedingly pleased L turned to an exceedingly annoyed Light. "Ryuzaki, we're in Japan. The probability of the answer being 'black' is quite high."

L scowled. "Alright, Light-kun. We'll ask it a harder question." Quickly, he typed: "Peter, please answer: What is Light-kun's girlfriend's name"

He once again hit enter and 'Peter' responded with the words "Misa-Misa."

L looked smug at Light's flabbergasted expression. "This has got to be a hoax of some sort!"

"I don't know what you mean," L insisted, innocence written all over his face. Turning back to the computer, L said brightly, "Let's ask another question."

L entered: "Peter, please answer: What is Light-kun's sister's name"

'Peter' responded with "Sayu."

"This is impossible, Ryuzaki! There has to be some trick to it or something."

"Peter really is psychic, Light-kun," L insisted emphatically.

Light refused to believe that however. "There is absolutely no way some computer can know this much about me!"

"Do you need additional proof, Light-kun? Okay." L wrote: "Peter, please answer: Who is Ryuzaki"

Light's eyes widened at 'Peter's' answer: "L."

"Bu – but – I…" Light's poor brain was working overtime trying to figure out how some computer could know Ryuzaki was L. Had L pre-programmed these answers somehow? But why take the time to do this? Did he just want to piss off Light?

"I've given you plenty of proof, Light-kun, but if you must see it again…"

L typed: "Peter, please answer: who is Light-kun?"

'Peter' replied: "Kira."

L turned to Light in faux shock. "Light-kun! I am very disappointed in you!"

"What – but – what?" Light speech had become even more incoherent.

In a haughty tone, L said, "Now if you'll excuse me, _Kira_, I have to get back to work finding the proof that you are a murderer." L closed out of the website and the normal case files covered the screen.

Something snapped in Light. He lunged at the detective, grabbing for the computer mouse. "Go back to the website, Ryuzaki! Show me how you did that!"

L was holding Light away from him with his foot while his hand that held the mouse stretched as far away from the boy as possible. "I don't need to show _Kira_ anything, Light-kun!"

Light practically jumped on L, his hands grasping for the mouse. "Damn it, Ryuzaki, show me how you did that!"

With a thump L's chair fell on its side, spilling the still struggling boys on the floor. They continued wrestling for the mouse as though nothing had happened, even though the mouse had become disconnected from the computer in the fall.

"Give it to me, Ryuzaki!" Light yelled. Light was sprawled atop the detective, reaching for the allusive mouse which L held above his head while L's free hand attempted to push him away.

Their fight was interrupted by a crash and a gasp. Both boys turned to the doorway where they found Yagami Sochiro and the rest of the Kira task force staring at the boys in shock. The bags full of take-out the group had recently purchased were spilled all across the floor, having probably been dropped as the poor holder caught sight of the boys.

L quickly assessed the situation, and realizing the suggestive position they had somehow ended up in, a mischievous grin crossed the detectives face.

Light, who was mortified already, became even more mortified when L said in his usual tone, "This is exactly what it looks like."

That comment caused the task force to become even more disturbed and warranted L a swift smack to the side of the head courtesy of Light.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the website is real. Yes, there is a trick to it, and someone who knows the trick has to type the question so you can't really try it on your own. The trick is posted in my profile.


End file.
